1. Technical Field:
The present invention relates to improvements in customer convenience attachments for supermarket shopping carts and the like.
2. The Prior Art:
Attachments for shopping carts which promote their convenience and usage by customers in supermarkets and other stores are known in a variety of forms. Generally speaking, devices of this type in the prior art have not met with wide public acceptance for several reasons. Some of the devices are far too complex and costly to make them practical to manufacture and sell. Others are too large and unwieldly to satisfy the desires of users. Still other devices require more-or-less permanent attachment to the cart and others are not sufficiently stable in their mountings on the cart to satisfy the needs of store customers.
The objective of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a shopping cart convenience attachment or caddy which is easily attached by a customer to a commonly used cart, and which during periods of non-use can be folded like a book and placed in a purse or in an automobile glove compartment.
A further object of the invention is to provide a shopping cart caddy of extremely simplified and economical construction which is supported on the cart during use stably and in an optimum position for easy reading and for checking off items on a grocery list, as well as operating a small calculator forming a part of the attachment.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a customer convenience attachment for shopping carts having simplified and reliable, easily releasable attaching means which utilizes gravity in supporting a "backbone" member of the attachment on the pushing handle of the cart while pivoted attaching hooks are engaged with a cross rod of the cart below and somewhat forwardly of the pushing handle.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.